Various arrangements are known for securing a light fixture to a pole in a manner such that they may not be separated without disassembling the light fixture. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,794,826 and 3,508,731. Thus the mechanical components by which engagement is obtained are protected from the elements and thievery is discouraged by reason of the fact that these components are concealed within the light fixture.
Of the prior art structures mentioned in the preceding paragraph, that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,826 is most closely related to the present invention. It employs one or more springs on the fixture which can be drawn into engagement with the pole by a bolt. While this does an adequate job of locking the fixture to the pole, it is likely that the spring is so deformed during the locking process that it can become very difficult to release the spring to permit the disassembly of the light fixture from the pole.
In the present invention the locking engagement between the fixture and the pole is obtained by a toggle whose arms are cammed outwardly into engagement with the pole as the bolt which connects the toggle to the fixture is tightened. The components of the toggle are relatively rigig (certainly as compared to the prior art spring structure) and will not be deformed during a normal application of the fixture to the light pole. Thus under normal use the toggle can be readily released from its engagement with the pole to permit the light fixture to be separated from the pole. While a spring is employed in the toggle of the present invention, any forces applied to the spring when the toggle engages the pole are not sufficient to cause a permanent deformation of the spring.
Further objects and advantages will become apparent from the following description and attached drawing.